


Perfectly Normal

by plethoraofcolors



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, but only slight, slight mikasa/annie, u can do it girl, where mikasa realizes she's ace, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethoraofcolors/pseuds/plethoraofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mikasa sees a dick in the flesh, she immediately thinks to herself that maybe these things aren’t for her after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not wanting sex is p normal, and if you feel the same way, you're p normal.
> 
> Keep being yourself, and do what makes you happy. 
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! :))

The first time Mikasa sees a dick in the flesh, she immediately thinks to herself that maybe these things aren’t for her after all. Eren on the other hand, is extremely embarrassed and shouts at his adopted sister to get out of his room, and Mikasa promptly does so.

The second time Mikasa encounters an opportunity to know more about the birds and the bees, she is sitting in her biology classroom. Her teacher points at different parts of a woman’s reproductive system and looks extremely flustered. Ymir smirks in appreciation, and Historia hides her face in her hands. The boys, on the other hand, are nudging one another and Mikasa can’t help but feel like the atmosphere in the room just got really weird. 

‘Penises and Vaginas are just organs, after all.’ Mikasa thinks.

 

Mikasa realizes that she doesn’t want the nasty as she begins to remove her t-shirt in front of Annie, stopping midway and explains to the other girl why she feels uncomfortable in improving the next step of their relationship. Annie understands and they just spend the night watching Netflix and eating popcorn. The word ‘sex’ never crossed their lips.

A week later, Mikasa learns that what she feels is completely normal. Not wanting sex is something that many people experience, and she feels relieved to know that she isn’t the only one. She tells the people closest to her, and they are really accepting and happy for her. 

Mikasa is happy because she does what she wants, and her friends and family are happy for her. And as of the moment, she doesn’t want anything more.


End file.
